Constantine: The Wage of War
by Double-Sins
Summary: The war between Heaven and Hell continues to wage on after seven years. God’s side is losing with each passing night. What shall become of Earth? John and Angela return to fight with the help of God's other archangel, Michael.
1. Another One

**Disclaimer: The handsome John Constantine sadly isn't mine. So don't sue me (though you won't get much if you get anything at all.) Blair is mine, as well as the other person who enters this chapter.**

**_A/N: Yes, Constantine and Angela return!_** **_Sorry, but I feel like I shouldn't undo Chas's death. I am only continuing the movie plot if you haven't noticed. Feel free to read MY Novelization of the Constantine movie (though it's completed). PLEASE remember to leave a review! They are very much appreciated. Thanks._**

Chapter 1: Another One

_The war continues to wage on after seven years. Between Heaven and Hell, neither God, nor Lucifer will give up their fight on Earth. There are a few people stuck in the middle of the battle on the great plane of Earth. They are forced to choose sides and to fight for the peace or destruction of the planet where more than 13 billion people live._

_God's side is losing with each passing night. What shall become of Earth?_

"You see dead people?" muttered John Constantine to the young girl, holding his drink just before his lips. This was news for John. He knew the child had some extra gift or ability, but he hadn't figured it out until she said something. She had the same sight as he did for the half-breeds and angels, but there was something else it seemed. She nodded. Her hazel eyes peered about the room, the beautiful eyes of her mother. "How do you know?"

She shrugged. "They told me."

"Who's they Blair?" John asked after sipping the alcoholic beverage. He sat back the in dark wooden chair in his usual clothes. An expensive white shirt, black tie and black business pants. Seven years of fighting couldn't change that. Blair, the young girl sat across the table, eating a cookie.

"The dead people." She simply answered, seeming unfazed and comfortable by being able to see them. Her eyes wondered about the room, and then they landed on John. The girl seemed so mature for the age of seven.

He had to refrain from looking behind him. She kept looking past him. "There any in here now?"

Blair shook her head. Her long dark brown hair fell around her pale face. "I don't think they like you. I don't ever really see any around you."

Constantine sniggered. That wasn't much news. Who and what liked him these days? He drained his small glass of Jack Daniels and got up to get another bottle out. "Does your mother know?"

Again, the girl shook her head. "Can you tell her?"

A sluggish smile crept onto John's face. "You do it. It's your secret." The girl sighed. Just before she could beg him, a slow knock came from the front door.

Blair jumped down from the chair and waited next to table. John gave a nod for her to answer the door. "Be careful." He muttered.

The girl ran to the door, but stopped just before opening it. She gasped as she looked at the floor. Constantine glanced down, seeing blood seep through the crack between the door and floor. "Go to your room." John said, pulling a small dagger from his pocket. He had to stay armed these days since he was constantly attacked for being a big part of the war. Constantine pressed a tiny button at the bottom of the hilt and two blades folded down from the first straight one, creating a bladed cross. Blair slowly slinked away from the door, but didn't go to her room as John instructed.

Constantine walked to the door, looking through the peep hole. A man stood there, holding his bloodied arm, sweat dripping down his tanned face. His eyes were lit with the white fire of a half-bred angel. The half-breed was in obvious pain as he slumped against the doorframe. John sighed. He had never met this man before, but he tried to help the half-bred angels. They helped him when they could, so he tried to do the same. It was the only way he tried to stay within God's good graces.

"Please…hurry…" The man commanded. He felt John's presence on the other side of the door.

Constantine cracked the door. The half-bred angel's wings expanded, they being an almost pure white color. Gray decorated a few feathers. The wings went back into the half-angel's back. It was the sign of a true angel to Constantine. The man immediately pushed his body against the door, forcing John to open it. That only made Constantine hold the door more steadily so the man couldn't get through. "We haven't met." John calmly said.

"I'm Michael…" The man answered, blood seeping down his white leather pants onto the floor. The blood exited the deep bite wounds from his stomach. His once pure white tank top was drenched in blood and puss of a demon. He looked down the hallway. John immediately knew who the man was when he said his name. "Please let me in."

Just as Constantine pulled the door open, Michael stumbled in, falling to the floor, weak. A cylinder pack was strapped to Michael's back, holding arrows and a golden sword with words engraved into it. Before John could shut the door, what looked like a shadow rushed down the hallway, slamming into the door. A scream filled the air from Blair as she saw the half-demon enter the room.

Constantine was slammed back from the force and distraction of the child's scream though he held onto his cross shaped dagger. He quickly got to his feet as the shadow materialized into a half-bred demon. The thing snarled at Constantine. The mangled face was distorted with greenish-brown puss oozing from each wound. John figured that Michael caused those.

The demon charged into Constantine, riding him to the ground. John drove his dagger into the things chest, just where a 'heart' should've been. The half-demon screamed in pain as the blade went into him. He scratched at John's arms, but was immediately weakened from the blessed dagger entering him. Constantine felt someone move behind him, but he couldn't look having to concentrate on the demon. The thing tried to snap its razor-sharp teeth at John's head.

Before the demon could bite him, Constantine took his free hand and drove it across the half-breed's face as a fist. "Help!" John yelled. Michael stood just above John, trying to make sure he wouldn't hit the good guy.

Just as the half-demon reared its head for a devastating blow, John pulled his dagger from the thing's chest and shoved it into the side of the demon's head. Blood and puss spewed from the deep wound, and then a wet sound filled the air as Michael's sword came down upon the half-demon's neck. The head of the demon fell from its neck, falling from John's chest and onto the floor with a thick wet thudding sound. The body of the half-breed quickly became dust and cinder, returning to Hell though its blood and puss remained on John's 200 dollar shirt and hands. His dagger fell to the floor with a clatter.

Constantine's breath came in ragged pants as he closed his eyes for a moment. Pain shot up his arms from the scratch wounds on his arms. "Sorry about that." Michael said with a small smile.

John opened his eyes, glaring at the angel who stood just above him. "Don't bring that shit to me." There were many times when he wished for the peaceful silence that he once had seven years ago. It would never come again unless they won this war.


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: Constantine isn't mine! If he were, he wouldn't be exorcising demons, he'd be too busy doing other things... XD Michael, the archangel is considered mine though he's from the legends. Blair is completely mine! Um...yeah, the plot and ideas are mine as well.**

Chapter 2: Taken

Michael still slightly smiled, looking down at John. "Well thank you for your help."

Constantine didn't respond. He got to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his arms from the scratches. "Blair." He said to the girl as she kept staring at Michael. She slowly turned to look at John.

"Y…yeah?" The child stammered.

"Go get me the bandage wraps and penicillin." Blair nodded and ran from the room, not needing to be told twice.

John shook his head and looked the slightly swaying half-angel up and down. The blood ceased to come from archangel's wounds.

Michael ignored John's gaze as he wiped his bloody sword on his already ruined shirt. "Does it hurt?" Constantine asked. He knew that half-angels weren't supposed to feel pain.

Michael shook his head. "We bleed, but feel no pain. How do you think I made it this far? Half-angels bleed like humans, but we heal fast with the help of God." John just nodded. "I'll just need to rest a bit."

"How long?" John asked.

Michael smiled; glad to find that Constantine found interest in him. He heard that the exorcist was hard to get along with. John was a guy you either loved or hated. "In an hour or two, I should be able fine. By then, my wounds will be healed just a bit." John nodded, noting that in the back of his mind. Michael looked at Constantine's arms. "Give me your hand." The half-angel said.

John suspiciously glanced at him. "I'll be fine."

Michael sighed. "Have it your way." Michael pulled his ruined now blood red but once white tank top off, showing a bloodied somewhat muscular stomach.

John thought about the half-demon that attacked him. "The half-demon, he turned from a shadow." He muttered, catching Michael's attention. "That's not normal."

Michael shrugged, tossing his shirt into the trashcan. "That was a new brand of demon. It was a new demon. There are some things I need to talk to you about. We have a whole new Hell to fight."

Just when John was about to ask what he meant, Blair came from the back of the apartment, giving John gauze, bandages and the penicillin. Constantine headed to the table to fix his arms, caring about that more at the moment. The archangel gasped at the sight of the girl. He felt smothered by her presence. Something didn't seem right to the angel. "My God…"

"What?" Blair asked. She saw bewilderment in Michael's eyes.

"Irkalla…" The half-angel muttered.

John quickly looked up from his wounds. "What did you say?" He asked.

Michael backed away from Blair until he hit the apartment wall. Blair stood there puzzled, and then she turned to look at John. "He said Irkalla."

"What's wrong?" John asked Michael. He didn't know who the hell Irkalla was.

The angel gasped and shook his head. "Nothing." He shuddered, his hand reaching behind him. John watched the movement and slowly stood.

"Irkalia is her middle name." Constantine muttered, his own hand reaching underneath the table where a golden gun waited for the man's touch.

"Which is another name for her. She is Irkalla." Michael gasped again, quickly pulling a golden arrow from his backpack. It seemed time slowed down though everything took place in just seconds.

Blair's eyes widened, as did John's. "Dad…" The girl whispered with much fear as she called out to John.

A bow of dark bendable wood appeared into Michael's hand and the angel took careful aim, turning the bow to its side, looking straight at Blair over the top. "NO!" Constantine yelled to Michael, running for the child, not having time to pull the gun from the table.

"DAD!" Blair yelled, running to John.

"Run! The other way!" John commanded but in panic, Blair rushed for her father. Michael released the arrow just as the child reached Constantine's grasp when he kneeled. She collapsed in his arms as the arrow pierced her. The front tip of the arrow ripped through her flesh, exiting and going into John, just below his heart. With Michael firing the arrow in such a close range, it would make a devastating blow.

John fell to his knees, holding his daughter to him, the arrow disabling them to break away. Blair and her father, gasped at the same time, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Constantine stood there on his knees, his body shuddering as he felt his shirt being soaked through with blood. Pain shook John's body as Blair's went still against him.

Constantine felt his shoulder soak through, knowing Blair was crying, her breaths coming in deep pants. With instinct, his hand kneaded her back as she whispered to him, "Daddy…it hurts…"

"I know." John choked, collapsing to the floor, holding his daughter. He knew he could do nothing more. Just before losing consciousness, Constantine's dark eyes looked into Michael's fire lit ones, promising much revenge. The archangel gulped, his bow disappearing. "Son…of a b--" John muttered, his eyes closing, him unable to finish his last words.

_A/N: Sorry you guys...I HAD to do it! It pained me to write just as much as you to read it...review!_


	3. How This Works

**Disclaimer: No ONE in this chapter is my creation. But the idea and plot still are! Yay, I have something...I think...**

Chapter 3: How This Works

"Daddy!" Shrieked Blair's young voice, in and out of John's dreams. Many times, red fiery eyes would come along with such screams. Palish-blue

"He'll live Ms. Dodgson. There will be a scar, but nothing else." John heard the doctor confirm. The voice sounded like Leslie's, his same doctor now for twenty-seven years. At first, he believed that this was just another dream, but he felt the lights blazing through his eyelids. The quick beeping noise verified that Constantine's heart was beating at a good pace. A dull pain throbbed in John's chest, but he felt that quickly leave after the doctor dared to stick him with a needle.

John lazily opened his eyes, finding Doctor Leslie writing something down as Angela took a seat next to the bed. She slightly smiled, but her eyes were swollen red from obvious crying. The doctor looked at Constantine. "You'll be sleep again soon. You've been in and out of consciousness for two days now John. How are you feeling?"

John held his arm up. There was a thin clear cord coming from his bandaged wrist. "Does it look like I'm ok?" He muttered with his voice cracking from no use in the two days.

Leslie did a small smile. "Good enough to insult me obviously." She marked something on her clipboard.

Angela turned, looking at the Doctor. "Could I please talk to him before he goes back to sleep?"

Leslie nodded. "He'll have about two or three minutes before he's totally out again." She left the room with the door clicking softly.

John had to close his eyes as memories crashed into his mind from his teenage years. The room was obviously one in the Ravenscar hospital seeing that he had visited the place so often. Flashes of the therapy from the hospital wouldn't stop taunting him.

"John…" Angela said in a low voice.

He sighed, opening his eyes again just in time to see tears form in Angela's beautiful eyes. She grabbed his hand. John frowned. "It's Blair," whispered Angela.

"Where is she?" Constantine asked as his eyes searched the room for the missing girl. The memories rushed him. He now remembered the arrow striking them both. He now remembered feeling his daughter's arms go limp about his neck. He remembered the promised revenge. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"She's gone John!" Angela choked, tears passing down her cheeks as she laid her head on the side bed rail.

Not sure of what to do, John took his hand from the detective's grip and gently put it to against her head, his fingers lightly treading through her hair. He could bear no tears. The tears never arrived anymore when he felt pain and sadness. They stopped coming after his teenage years, the years that he shed so many.

His eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. His mind seemed to be 'shutting down' though he wanted to worry about his daughter, to plot revenge against the Lord's archangel. John couldn't sleep, for the drowsiness dragged him down into the abyss of bad dreams of that moment when Blair was gone from him.

Leslie told John he could go the next day. Only one more dreadful night in Ravenscar was left. Angela had gone out to work after getting a call from her lieutenant a few hours ago. She was needed for a murder investigation. Constantine sat up in the hospital bed, plotting his revenge on Michael.

John learned from Angela that the way he got to the hospital was by her getting an 'anonymous call' about him getting hurt. Blair's body was never found. The police did say there was too much blood on the floor for the girl to have lived and they knew that the arrow struck her. Blair's blood was found on it. The way John got to the hospital was by Angela getting an 'anonymous call' about him getting hurt. He would find Blair, dead or alive and Michael would get what he deserved in return.

Whose side was the half-angel on? Hopefully, Michael wasn't insane like Gabriel which would be a big pain in the ass, just what John needed at this moment.

A few knocks on the door drew his attention away. A sour look appeared on Constantine's after he saw who entered the room. "Well, well, well." The voice said in obvious enjoyment. "The Constantine, the John Constantine," The man said with a smile as he toyed with the name in mockery. "In a hospital?"

John watched Balthazar cross the room, wanting to jump the half-demon at that very moment. The demon was in his snazzy attire, a black suit with thin yellow lines, a dark purple shirt was underneath jacket with a yellow tie hanging on top of it. He began pulling off the cords taped to his chest. He stopped moving after seeing Gabriel follow the half-demon in.

"I do have to agree John. You? Mr. Constantine, what did you do to yourself this time?" Gabriel said as she stepped up to the side of the bed, but far away enough from John's reach. His fingers traced along the bed mattress on the side that was unseen to the other people in the room. Leslie let Angela bring in, knowing about John's 'visitors'.

John smirked. "And you, the once right hand archangel of God, still bitching?"

Gabriel softly growled with much disdain. "I may not have God's favor as I once did, but I have asked his forgiveness. He has mercy over his ever-fleeing flock, no matter what sin is committed."

Not liking the babble, John retorted, "If God has as much mercy as you say he does, why has Michael taken your place?"

Gabriel growled louder, her hands launching for John's neck. Constantine quickly drew the dagger, putting the silver tip to Gabriel's neck just as her fingers were about to wrap around his own neckline. He would not be helpless in a hospital bed. She sighed, taking a deep breath. The once half-angel dropped her hands.

Balthazar giggled. A half-demon giggling, what a scary sound. "Sin, such an addiction, such a rush, don't you agree Gabriel?" Balthazar shuddered from the mere thought of doing something wrong. Gabriel closed her eyes for a moment, not answering him.

John let his dagger go to side, but he kept a good grip on it. "I killed you, how did you come back?"

Balthazar gave a devious smile. "That is for me to only know and for you to never find out."

Constantine shook his head, knowing the half-demon would give an answer like that. "Where's Michael?" He asked. These two were least likely to know, but John knew he had to try.

"You're not going to ask why we have come to visit you?" Gabriel asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, humor me."

"We are here to make a proposal John. Your help is n--" Gabriel started.

"I'm not helping Hell." Constantine muttered.

"Your ego is agonizing! Hear me out, at the least." The once half-angel said.

"How about this," John gave Gabriel the middle finger.

Balthazar stepped forward and leaned over the bed railing. Constantine pushed his dagger to the half-demon's stomach. The demon looked down at the blade, but showed no fear of it. "You will benefit from it." The demon hissed. "As much as I hate to let the bright little girl go, I must by the boss's orders if you help us. She is much fun to play with." John gasped. "Blair," Balthazar whispered into John's ear. "That is her name, isn't it?" Not hearing Constantine respond, the half-demon continued, "The quicker you listen, the quicker you get her back, the less she will suffer." Balthazar pulled his head back, looking into John's dark brown eyes with his own ones which burned with the red fire of a demon.

"Where is she?" John asked almost in a whisper.

"You listen to us and help, you get her back. That's how this works John." Gabriel said behind Balthazar.

"I swear I will kill you if you don't tell me where Blair is. And I promise you won't come back." John said to Balthazar.

The half-demon chuckled, pressing his body to the blade. "Do it." He whispered. "I'll enjoy it." Balthazar hissed. Constantine slowly pulled back with disgust. "Chicken?"

John only glared. "No, I just want my daughter back."

The devious smile appeared on the demon's face again as he backed up. "Alright then, here's what we need to tell you. There is another part of Hell that is unknown to the people of this world. Those in the beginning of time knew of this place, but it soon to came be mixed with and known as Hell. To tell the difference, we (the demons) call it the Underworld. Something somewhat between Hell and Earth. A torturing limbo if you will. The place has some of the worst of demons there. Kings and warriors pass through there and Irkalla keeps them for herself. The only reason the Underworld has never been a 'threat' to Hell is because they seemed weak, nothing to fear from them we believed." Balthazar explained. "The one who oversees the Underworld is Nergal, but really, his consort, Irkalla runs the place, only running very few things through Nergal."

John's eyes widened, remembering Michael call Blair that name. "Irkalla?"

Gabriel nodded. "The Queen of the Underworld."

"Michael called Blair Irkalla."

Gabriel nodded. "I have reason to believe that Blair, your daughter is like an Irkalla on earth. How do you think the child could see dead people John? She is the Queen on this plane. Blair will become evil and destroy everything on this earth when her body ables her to." Constantine raised his eyebrow at that. He was raising a good smart girl who would destroy the world. That was just great.

"And Michael couldn't wait till she was older?"

Gabriel shrugged. "It's far easier to get her as a child. The way Michael knew that Irkalla was manifested in Blair was by the Queen's stench. Archangels are messengers for God. We visit different places and have been sent to Irkalla a few times. I think we are all just realizing the extent of this war. That is why Michael tried for her death John. He was doing it for the better of mankind."

Confused, John had to ask. "So is Blair dead or not?"

Balthazar smiled. "Oh, Blair is very much alive. I was coming to take the child to force you to help us, but I got to the apartment just when Michael left. I could feel his presence still in the room. I took Blair and left you."

John sighed. "Come to my apartment tomorrow. I need to think now."

Balthazar shook his head. "We'll settle this here and now. You will do as we ask or your daughter will be tortured till the last breath."

"Fine! What do you need an exorcist for in a war against Hell?" Constantine said, frustrated.

"Hell now has another enemy since Irkalla has entered the war. You just need to take her out." Gabriel said.

Balthazar smiled, "You know where to find me." He chuckled with an evil gleam in his eyes. "See you around Johnny boy." He said in slight mockery and walked out of the room. Gabriel lingered at the door. "Sorry John." She whispered.

"Fuck you." He muttered, turning his head to look out of the hospital window, content when he heard the door click into place. Helping Hell…would God understand and still let him into the gates of Heaven?

_A/N: Surprise, surprise! lol. I know that barely had any action, but hey, every story has a 'boring/informative' chapter. You favorite insange characters return. XP Please leave a review. I'll have to update on Sunday or Monday seeing that I won't have access to a computer for the weekend. Don't forget to review! Thanks you guys!_

**_Response to Reviews:_** (I would have had these for the last chapter, but I was way too busy)

_**Silverbloodrain:** Hey! Yay, thanks a lot. Your reviews have always let me know someone was reading my stories. They always kept me goin'!_

_**fanficgeek:** I love cliffhangers as long as I'mon the right end.XP I update as fast as I can!_

_**HI:** I'm glad you're enjoying this one! It took me a bit to make sure thatI had everything tied together._

_**HiddenOperaAngel:** Hey! You asked how do I come up with this stuff. Truthfully, I watch a lot of movies and read a lot, so I spin my own ideas from stuff. Irkalla herself is the Queen of the Underworld in the Summarian myths. We're reading Gilgamesh in English class and that's where I got her from. I did and will have to change a few things though about her. lol, but otherwise, I hoped I just explained in the chapter what happened to Blair...so pweeze don't hurt me! agg! XD_

_**Karilee Kamicat: **lol, don't worry, I got straight to this chapter after reading your review. _

_**no1:** I hope you are someone! heh. Thanks for the compliment, it means a lot. As far as Chapter 2 rocking, my friend wanted to kill me for even wanting to hurt John. XP_

_**toomuchchastine:** Here it is! I hope this chapter is good enough._

_**frantastic:** ah, but there are many tragedies that come with the hero who saves the world (or anti-hero in John's case) ;)_


	4. Bringing You Forth

**Disclaimer: Angela and John, sadly are not mine. I wish they were…that'd be really cool!**

_A/N: Yesh, I am back! Haha, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Much, much, much action is promised in the next one! _

Chapter 4: Bringing You Forth

John Constantine entered his dim grungy apartment that stayed above the bowling alley. They had just arrived from Ravenscar. Angela had tried to get him to move out it for years, yet he refused. They weren't married; John didn't want to endanger Angela and now Blair with the demons. The detective really believed that he just wasn't ready for a long-term commitment, but she never expressed that to him. They were still boyfriend and girlfriend though John never openly called Angela his girlfriend after seven years.

They had the arrangement that John kept Blair after school until Angela got off from work. There were times when the young girl slept in the apartment with John if Angela worked late. He'd give her his bed and sleep on the couch though he found that Blair would inch her way onto the couch with him during the night. It took a lot of adjustment for John; he wasn't used to much change at once.

The news of Angela being pregnant even hit him hard. Protection they had used, yet...those damned Trojan condom commercials lied… So the pill Angela went to, but it was too late. (I have no idea why, but I just wanted to throw that in there that way. . )

Angela came in after him and closed the door. Her nose crinkled at the smell of aged congealed blood. The cops hadn't cleaned the place up at all. She covered her nose for a moment, hoping that John would finish as soon as possible. "You can come back to my place, you know John." She muttered through her sleeve.

"Yeah," was the only response John gave as he went on to the biggest bloodstain on the tiled floor. The police said that most of the blood was Blair's, just what he needed. Constantine was careful not stand in the blood. He stretched his hand out and Angela gave him the golden arrow that Michael had used on his daughter.

"You sure this will work?"

"No." John answered. He hadn't done this in seven years. It drained a lot out of him.

The detective was used to John's one word and or one-line answers. She hugged herself, her nose finally relaxing, getting used to the awful smell. John showed no sign cringing from it. She tried to forget seeing Constantine's limp pale body lying on the floor in the pool of cooling blood, just barely breathing.

"Back up," muttered John, putting the arrow down. Angela nodded and backed away to the door. He shoved his stiff sleeves up just above his elbows and got to his knees. John closed his eyes for a moment and was careful not to take too deep of a breath, not wanting to catch the smell of old blood. Constantine opened his eyes, anger gleaming in them and he concentrated. He pressed the half triangle symbols tattooed to his arms together, creating one. "Into the light I command thee." He whispered, power dispersing from his body.

Angela gasped at the sudden release of energy. The power of John Constantine surged throughout the room, deforming the walls into blackness. "Into the light I command thee." Constantine said louder and clearer, watching the walls dissolve into shadows, darkness taking its place. He was beginning to tire with the power draining from his body, but John would not stop until he was satisfied.

Constantine felt the pressure coming down from the ceiling. "Into the light I command thee!" A tremor ran through the apartment just as the silhouette of angel wings appeared. Michael fully emerged, looking annoyed. He didn't have his arrows with him, but the sword sheath was strapped to his back. The angel was shirtless, but wore pure white jogging pants. John jumped up, grasping the golden arrow, his other hand reaching into his pocket for the dagger.

He rushed the descending angel, attempting to drive the arrow into his stomach. Michael grabbed John's wrist, quickly stopping the entrance of the arrow at his chiseled stomach, but the half-angel missed the dagger. Constantine slid the blade to the angel's neck. "Give me one good god damned reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Watching this, Angela had drawn her gun, but it was pointing at the ceiling. Michael glared into John's dark eyes as he still held the man's wrist so he wouldn't stab him with the arrow. "You have all the reason of the world to kill me, but not now John. This war needs me. I am all the more sorry for taking such a young life."

That only made Constantine press the blade into Michael's throat. A few dark drops of blood drizzled down the neck of the archangel and onto his slightly tanned chest. "You didn't kill her." John muttered, but still wanted to take the angel's life for such an attempt.

Michael's eyes widened. "And that would explain why I'm still an angel."

"But the attempt is worth your death."

The angel very carefully shook his head. "God is truly with you. If I am to die, then there is a future purpose behind it."

"God left me when I pulled that knife across my wrists."

Michael raised his eyebrows at that. "How blind you are."

Angela's eyes danced between John and Michael each time they spoke. Her arm began to hurt as she held her gun up. Some kind of acid seeps into your muscles when you hold something up and or out for too long.

John slowly pulled his dagger from the angel's neck. As he tried to pull his wrist back from the strong grasp, Michael held on, the white fire beginning to burn in his icy blue eyes. "You won't get close that me again with a weapon in your hands." The angel whispered before letting go.

John only glared in response, letting the silence settle in. Angela holstered her gun, taking a few steps forward. She didn't want to go any farther because she could almost taste the ugly smell of the blood in mouth. "Balthazar has Blair." Angela said to Michael, breaking the nerve racking silence.

The half-angel nodded. "But they cannot harm her. I saw the three interlocked circles pendant on her necklace before she was shot. Thank John for that. That is protection enough for the child."

"Gabriel could remove it." John muttered.

Michael slightly smiled. "She can't and won't. Evil can't touch the blessed pendant." The angel was smiling, glad that Gabriel had fallen to the 'dark' side. Now he could take her praised place as God's right hand messenger.

"What are we going to do?" Angela asked.

"Kill Irkalla and get our daughter back." John said, looking at the detective with a slight gleam of adoration in his eyes.

"Ah, so you believe that you can cross planes and kill the Queen of the Underworld?" Michael laughed at that. "Nergal would let that happen, but John, you make it sound like a simple task, which I assure it will not be." The smile still played across his lips.

"We just need the right people."

"Who do you suggest?" Michael asked.

John gave a small smile, thinking. "I'm sure Midnite will join us."

"I know two twin angels who love an adventure. Jave and Jagon."

Constantine just looked at Michael, hearing those names. How do people come up with these names! "That's just as bad at Duck."

Angela glared. "That is not. I still see nothing wrong with a cat named Duck!"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Duck?"

The detective crossed her arms. "Now seriously neither of you has any creativity."

"Nor does anyone who wants to call their cat Duck." Michael muttered with a smile. Angela humphed at that and said nothing else. A wide smile came onto John's face. He was glad someone agreed that the name duck was ridiculous.

"So, five people? You, me, Midnite if he agrees and the twin angels?" Michael asked. John just nodded.

"What about me!" Angela asked.

Both of the guys glanced at her. "Truthfully, what can you do besides waste a magazine clip of bullets into the demons? They are already dead. The bullets will not work."

"Then how will an army of five get past an army of dead warriors?" Angela defensively asked.

"You leave that to us." Michael answered with a smile.

"John, say something!" She said.

He didn't say anything for a long moment, unsure of what would trigger the arguments that he hated so much. "He does have a point Angela…" John muttered, stepping toward Angela, carefully missing the puddle of blood.

"First you wanted to kill him, now you're siding with him!"

John sighed and placed his hands on Angela's arms, slightly surprised she didn't push away in her usual stubborn way. "I can't lose you like I did Blair. Please…"

"I can help!"

"Angela—"

"John." She said back in a warning voice.

"Women," muttered Michael.

"Excuse me?" Angela said, hearing what Michael said, her head jerking his way.

John ran his hands up and down the detective's arms to get her attention. "Ignore him." He looked into her hazel eyes, lowering her voice. "Please Angela. I never ask much of you. Just this once, I ask that you stay here. Just in case we get some new news about Blair. Do it for her."

Angela just stood there for a moment, thinking hard and she finally said, "If you die, I'm coming after you."

A smile crept across John's lips. "Thank you," he whispered, giving her a small kiss, it quickly ending after Michael's 'coughs' could be heard.

"Are you two love birds done?"

John looked into Angela's eyes one more time. "Are we?"

She slowly smiled and nodded. "Are you guys going now?"

"After I get a few things, we will. I'll meet you back at your apartment later." John answered.

_**Review Response: **_

_**Karilee Kamicat: **Yes, Angela is Blair's mother and thanks a lot!_

_**Silverbloodrain:** lol, don't worry, they're working on it! Though something could always happen to Blair in the mean time, with or without the protection of the necklace. ;)_

**_HiddenOperaAngel:_ **_Yay! I get to live to write another chapter! lol. As far as explaining Blair's birth…I'll need to add that in some where…where? I'm not sure…I was thinking I could do a prequel of this story (it'd still be a sequel to the movie though) for the birth of Blair, not sure…_

_**nameless: **thanks a lot, that means a lot to me!_

_**A/N: **Thanks you guys! Your reviews keep me goin' and I appreciate them a lot! Merci beaucoup, bientot._


	5. Crossing

**Disclaimer: John Constantine and Midnite aren't mine, so pweeze don't sue me! Jave, Jaegon, Michael and the Underworld stuff in mine for the most part! Mine I tell you!...**

Chapter 5: Crossing

Michael watched John pull gold and cross engraved weapons from a locked cabinet he kept in his bedroom. Angela decided to leave, not wanting to stay if she wasn't wanted. John wouldn't grieve over Blair being gone nor would he let her join him and Michael. What more was she to do than try to drown herself in work?

Michael picked up a rather long silver dagger, inspecting it. "Why so many knives? It's like you torture cats."

Constantine only glared, a memory of what he once did to a cat coming into his mind. "Different rituals. Besides, that one's special. Look the hilt."

Michael raised an eyebrow and saw a small button on the bottom. He glanced at John and pressed it, two blades falling from the top part of the main one, creating a cross bladed dagger. "Well that's different," the half-angel said with an amused smile.

A small smile came onto Constantine's face. "Midnite does my weapons now…" He sighed, remembering a good friend of his, Beeman.

"What else do you have?" Michael asked.

John handed the half-angel his golden crossed rifle and pulled out a golden tube. Michael took it and watched John quickly twist the tube into place. "It becomes a shot gun from that if need be." Constantine then flicked something up on the gun, a scope appearing. "I can add a smaller piece to turn the whole thing into a huge silencer, but I've never used the silencer bit."

The archangel put his face behind the scope, smiling, aiming it at John. Constantine quickly pushed the gun from his face. "Don't do that."

Michael chuckled. "No worries John. That's a nice little piece. You can shoot from afar." John glared, not sure about the no worries bit. A knock came from the door as John pocketed two daggers, one of them being the triple bladed one.

Michael headed to the door, putting his hand to it. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's Jave and Jaegon."

Constantine nodded. "Yeah."

The half-angel opened the door, two half-bred angels standing there, looking identical except for their hair. John had to stop his mouth from dropping. He thought that Jave and Jagon would be men, but they turned out quite the opposite. And there he was once upon a time, asking Angela not to go.

"Michael." One of the angels said with a smile. She handed him a white shirt, then leaned against the door frame with the door still open.

"Thank you Jave." He said, quickly pulling it over his bare chest. John had to quickly note that the twin with the whitish blonde long hair was Jave. The other's hair was a dirty blonde color and was in a lengthy ponytail.

The other unspoken angel looked at John. "The infamous John Constantine." She whispered, and then spoke louder. "I'm Jaegon, a pleasure to meet you." She held out a pale hand. Hesitantly, John took it and felt a quick jolt go through him. Jaegon gasped, having to close her eyes for a moment. Constantine could have sworn he saw the white fire flash into her green eyes before they closed. "I hate it when that happens." John frowned.

"What'd you see?" Jave asked.

"His past is dark." Jaegon answered, rubbing her arms, her body shuddering. John looked even more perplexed, suspicious of how she knew that from just a touch.

"Jaegon has the power of premonition and to see your past, but she can't do it at will." Michael answered.

Jaegon glared. "Premonitions cannot be planned. The Lord lets me see what I need to."

John pointed at Jave. "And you can?..."

She smiled. "I don't have a 'special' power, but my combat skills and speed make up for it."

"Can you do anything besides put me in danger?" John asked Michael.

The archangel slightly smiled. "I can look into your mind and find what I seek." John just looked at the archangel. Had he done that to him? "No, I haven't John." Constantine's eyes widened just a bit. "There are a few times where your thoughts become words to me, but most of time, I need to touch the person and do what I need to."

Calming down, Jaegon asked, "When are we leaving?"

"When I arrive," said a voice that carried down the hallway. No one had even sensed his presence. Everyone turned their head, eyeing Midnite carrying a rather large suitcase. He wore a dark brown suit with a gold yellow collared shirt peeking from underneath its coat. The witchdoctor always had a bold sense of fashion.

He stepped though the door and greeted the half-angels and he gave John a nod. "I have a new weapon for you. I don't know if you'll like it, but it's one I found and would like to try."

John raised his eyebrows as Midnite opened the suitcase, pulling a dark wooded crossbow from it. "Where did you find that!" Jaegon asked. Midnite smiled.

"I have many things from many years of collecting." He answered, handing the weapon to John. Constantine noticed the top wooded bit of the cross bow was of course in the shape of a cross.

"I'll have to keep reloading on arrows." John muttered, examining the thing.

Midnite shook his head and showed John a rotating device at the bottom of the cross bow. "I modified it a bit. It holds up to 20 arrows and much like your magazine clip, you can have one for arrows." The witchdoctor said pulling a long cylinder from the suitcase.

"I want one of those!" Jaegon whispered.

Michael shook his head. "You'd surely shoot someone."

The half-angel glared. "I'd make sure to get you first then."

That made Michael chuckle. "You can try."

Just as Jaegon was going to respond, Jave interrupted. "Stop it, both of you."

"Kill joy." Michael coughed.

Jaegon laughed and Jave only ignored him. She considered her sister and Michael immature, or at least Michael acted that way when Jaegon was around.

After Midnite showed John how to use the cross bow, he spewed water onto the kitchen floor. Constantine made sure the crossbow was securely strapped to his back, and he had a good grip on his holy gun, standing in the water with Midnite. The two needed water to cross planes.

Michael stood there in between Jave and Jaegon. "Ready?" He asked John and Midnite.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Midnite answered with a gleam in his eyes. This was the first time in years that he'd seriously get to battle demons again. Michael smiled and closed his eyes with the other two angels doing the same. The twins placed their hands on his shoulders.

With Michael being an archangel, he had more power. He began muttering words of another language, John already feeling a cool chill running down his body. This was a different experience than what he usually had. With Michael's words getting faster, a stab of pain filled every part of Constantine. He felt like he was being ripped from his body.

Just as John wanted to scream from the rupturing pain, a stench quickly entered his nostrils. It was so strong he felt he'd choke on it. When John opened his eyes, he was slammed onto the icy cold ground, rocks stabbing his arms. Midnite gasped on the ground next to him, a look of shock on his face.

"Shit," coughed John as he tried to cover his nose from the awful smell. It seemed to be sulfur, but it had to be worse. It smelled of forever rotting flesh. He slowly got to his face, scanning the area. The place looked so empty, jagged edged rocks stuck from the ground, there barely being a smooth surface anywhere. The sky was dark gray, a cool flow of wind whipping around in every direction.

Constantine looked at Midnite as the witchdoctor got to his feet. "The Underworld." Midnite whispered.

"Yeah." John sighed.

Crunches could be heard behind the witchdoctor and exorcist. John spun around, his holy gun aimed. Michael and the twin angels stopped in their tracks. "Sorry, we should have said something." The archangel muttered. Constantine noticed the arrows cylinder pack was strapped to Michael's back and Jaegon was now carrying a bow.

Jaegon's and Jave's eyes scanned around them all. "We've never been here." Jave said.

"This is not a place for a regular angel to be sent." Midnite answered. "Only an archangel of God should visit this place and that should only be with the permission of Irkalla herself." Michael only nodded to agree.

John shuddered, feeling as if something was coming or had already arrived. He slowly turned, finding a black gate standing a few yards behind them all. "Was that here when we got here?" He asked with a low voice.

The rest of them turned. "I don't think so." Michael said, stepping. "I've never seen it before either." The archangel took at few steps toward the gate.

Something quickly appeared in front of the black gate. It could have been mistaken as a very dirty well built man. Michael stopped, drawing his sword.

"Turn back." The thing said in deep, cracking voice. Its eyes were literally clear, no life or soul there.

"We cannot, we request to be in the presence of Consort Irkalla." The archangel said.

"You're request is denied. Now turn back."

Michael shook his head and the thing drew what looked like a rusty and beaten up sword from his back. John gripped his gun, but dared not to shoot, for fear of shooting Michael. He noticed Jaegon's bow was raise, an arrow already strung. Jave now had white leather covers up to her elbows on. Sticking from those leather arm covers were long curved, sharp edged blades. Just with a strong blow of the angel's arm and your head would be gone.

"A dead warrior," whispered Michael.

"Duck and I can get a clear shot." Jaegon said to the archangel.

Before Michael could do anything, the warrior lunged forward, swinging it's sword over its head, growling. The dead thing brought the sword down in a quick slash. Michael met the blade with his own. He rapidly withdrew his sword and shoved it into the warrior's stomach. The warrior growled into Michael's face, making the archangel push his sword in even farther, the blade coming through its back. The thing didn't show any movement of pain or anger.

"God." Midnite whispered. "I doubt it even feels the blade in him."

John wasn't used to staying on the sidelines and he wanted to help, yet, he didn't know what to do exactly. Jave ran for Michael as the warrior pushed him to the ground. You could barely see the angel move as she spun, whipping her arm around, the blade at her arm ripping through the dead warrior's neck. The head flew back onto the ground, it turning to skull and bones. The body stood motionless for a moment, and then it too fell to the ground in bones, Michael's sword falling to the rocks with a loud clatter. The dead warrior's sword turned to dust in the wind.

He gasped, Jave carefully helping him to his feet. "Why didn't you do that? Cut its head off?" She asked.

"I've never had to fight one of those things before." Michael exclaimed. "I'm learning how to kill the Underworld's dead just as you all are." John knew that wasn't good at all.

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know…I promised a lot of action for this chapter…but seeing that it's so long, I'm putting the rest of the confrontation in the next chapter. Sorry…please still **review**…._

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Karilee Kamicat:_** I'm tryin' to keep them comin'! I was busy this week with mid-terms! Thanks!

**_HiddenOperaAngel:_** lol, there's gotta be some mush! With Chaz gone, I needed to have

someone with a slight sense of humor, so I ended up with Michael!

**_fanficgeek:_** Thanks for the criticism. I really do appreciate it. With me adding the pill bit, I think I was tired when I wrote most of that chapter. As far as showing how Angela feels more, that's harder for me and I have no idea why….I don't like her really, she just doesn't connect with me like John does. XP


	6. Go Back From Whence You Came

**Disclaimer: There's only one special character that don't own…and that's John Constantine (I wish I owned him though. ;) ). Michael, the twins and the General are mine! **

Chapter 6: Go Back From Whence You Came

Michael picked up his sword as John Constantine came forward. He raised his golden cross gun and aimed it at the lock that held the gate doors together. "You really think that'll work?" Midnite asked.

Constantine shrugged. "Worth a shot." John pulled the trigger, the gun blast ringing in everyone's ears with the sound echoing in the soft wind. The large rusty lock fell to the rocky ground with a small clink. Everyone looked around.

"That was too easy." Jave whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah," her twin agreed.

"Just be on your guard." Michael said, kicking the creaky gates open. The wind picked up, dirt rising from the ground. They all had to close their eyes for a moment as the cloud of dust and dirt grew thicker, the ominous smell of sulfur filling the air. John heard a quick gasp from someone, making him open his eyes.

A large group of dead warriors stood just a few yards from him. They were all muscle bound and had weapons, a deadly force to be reckoned with. "Shit." He muttered. "How many?"

Jave's green eyes scanned them all. "Twenty, give or take a few." Constantine looked at the half-angel suspiciously. She smiled. "My specialty is combat, remember? If I can't sum up my enemy, then I'm dead."

John could hear Midnite whispering behind them. It had to be a prayer or him working some kind of spell. The warriors crouched just a little bit, growling at them. "ATTACK!" The biggest one of them yelled into the now windless air. The large warrior's eyes were red and snake like, different than the rest of them. John noted that the obvious leader stood in the back to watch the battle.

"Midnite, you get the left side, John, I and Jaegon will take the middle as Michael takes their right. We can't let them get us into the middle of them or we're dead. Try to stay in eye sight of everyone!" Jave quickly advised as she was rushed by a warrior. She evaded his sword with much speed, rapidly twisting his head around with superior strength. The thing fell, turning back to dust and dirt.

John would have watched her more, but he had his own dead soldier to take. He raised his gun and shot through the side of the head of the warrior. It still ran at him. John growled, throwing his gun to the ground as the warrior rode him to the ground. He pulled his triple bladed dagger out and tried to thrust it into the thing's head, that obviously a weak spot. The soldier grabbed Constantine's wrist, trying to jerk it to a broken state. John turned his arm with the twist, not wanting major injuries at the moment.

The dead warrior had pulled its own rusted dagger from somewhere and moved in to stab Constantine's chest. John quickly punched the thing, its hand ceasing with movement. He hurriedly snatched his wrist from the soldier's grasp and drove his dagger into the thing's head. It tried for John's chest again with its own blade, not feeling the pain, but Constantine pressed the button at the hilt of his dagger. Inside the head of the warrior, the two blades swiftly folded down, ripping through dead brains and old bone. Its head fell apart, the stinking rotting guts spewed onto John's $200 shirt.

Just as he sighed, a large blast rocked the grounds. He could warriors to the left on fire. Constantine smiled to himself; it had to be Midnite. Before John could pull his dagger from the rotting warrior, one snatched him up from the ground. It punched Constantine across the cheek before he could react. The blow sent him spinning to ground with a grunt of pain. Blood welled inside John's mouth as he tried to get to his feet, pain exploding through his face. He spat the blood to the ground.

An arrow whizzed by Constantine's face, making him turn his head. The arrow struck the warriors' ankle. Then a higher one went by, piercing the dead soldier's head. Jaegon came running at John and she jumped over him to reach the warrior. The half-angel launched into the air, kicking the arrow in farther. The warrior's movements ended as Jaegon slung a hair thin wire around its neck just before hitting the ground. When her feet touched the rocks, the angel pulled the wire through, cleanly slicing through the warrior's bone and neck. His head rolled to the ground as he returned to ash and dirt.

"What the hell?" John said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You get them in the head just right and they're 'thinking process' stops, but you still need to kill them." They both looked around, the warriors becoming sparse.

Jave tried to rip her arm blade through a dead warrior's neck, but the blade became stuck in the thing's bone. Her eyes widened as another dared to come to her free side. She did the same, her other arm becoming stuck in the other's neck. "God!" She growled. The warriors pulled their arms back to shove both of their swords into her sides. Seeing this, Jave kicked her feet from the ground, doing a flip between the two, and the warriors slid their swords into each other. Her blades twisted from the flip, slicing up through their necks. She landed on one knee and one foot, the others had come running up to her, thinking she had needed help.

They all stood in front of the red eyed warrior, his eyes catching each and every one of theirs. Jave's once whitish blonde hair was now a sickly green and brown slosh from rotting flesh. Midnite's hat was gone, showing his sweating bald head. Michael's shirt was gone once again, his chest covered with black char and ash. Jaegon's dirty blonde hair laid her shoulders, the ponytail gone. The front of the half-angel's tank top was covered in red blood, three long cuts laid across her stomach.

"You dare to enter this place without the permission of my Queen?" The large warrior growled, his body reeking of rot.  
"General Akassi, we did not mean to cause trouble." Michael answered.

"What is the purpose of such a short noticed visit?" The once King from Earth sneered.

"That purpose is our own as well as Queen Irkalla." Michael said.

The General just stood there, thinking for a moment. "Alright, after a duel against me. When I was once a king, you battled for your honor and respect. You shall do the same here and now."

Everyone looked around at each for a moment. "I'll do it." John muttered.

"Without that blasting weapon you use." The General added. "That is an unfair match. No long ranged weapons may be used." John didn't even know that the General had watched them that closely considering John dropped the gun at the beginning of the battle.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Still up for it?"

John looked hesitant. "Well I know I'm not doing it." Jaegon cut in, knowing her best weapon was her bow and arrows. "And I don't think Constantine should. He is a mere human, without speed or mastery of a sword and other blades; he'll die a quick death." John slowly turned to look at Jaegon, not liking how she worded any of that. He was offended by those words, even if he knew that they were true.

Midnite placed his hand on John's shoulder. "You know she speaks the truth John, nothing more."

"Alright then, Jave is our best bet. My speed is no where near her's." Michael said. "Are you up for it?"

The half-angel smiled. "Yeah." She was always up for a good fight.

"Do know that I would do it if I could." Michael said with a small smile.

Jave responded with her own smile and nothing more. "To the death?" Jave asked the General as she checked her arm blades.

"Yes." He answered, baring brown and yellow pointed teeth. Jave shuddered from the answer, not looking into his red eyes.

"Ok." She whispered. The half-angel looked at everyone, her green eyes landing on her twin sister. Jaegon stepped forward, hugging Jave.

"I'll help if you need it." Jaegon whispered.

Her sister shook her head. "You can't, it's a fair battle." John couldn't understand what the two were saying from the whispering, but Michael obviously could as his eyes gleamed while watching them.

General Akassi slowly growled. "My patience is growing thin…" Michael glanced at him and nodded, but he said nothing.

Jaegon's hug became tighter. "No, no, no! You left me once –"

Michael sighed and crossed his arms, suddenly seeming bigger. "Jaegon." The archangel said with a commanding voice.

"Pray." Jave whispered, kissing her sister's cheek. The half-angel pulled from her twin's grip. "God will protect me Jaegon."

"There is no God here." General Akassi sneered with a devious grin.

All of their eyes went to him and an obvious shudder ran down Jaegon's spin.

"Yeah." John muttered, putting his hand to Jave's shoulder and he gave it a small squeeze. "Good luck." He said, wishing he could do this instead of her.

Jave gave a quick smile. "Thanks."

The dead General turned and wordlessly walked away to a more open area. Jave followed after touching Jaegon's hand one last time.

_A/N: Ho, ho, ho! Cliffhanger! XP Sorry for not updating sooner, this week has been nuts!_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**HiddenOperaAngel:** Thanks for telling me about the quiver, and just overall thanks for the review! Lol, about Jave's arm blades, I was brainstorming new weapons for my stories a while back and thought it cool to let Jave have them._

_**Karilee Kamicat:** Thanks about the quiver as well! Lol. I tried to get this out fast, but that turned out slow. I hope this meets your expectations!_

_**Rosanna:** heh, they are good for each other. Are they the perfect couple? Possibly, you never know really._

_**Silverbloodrain:** Hey! Lol, I was wondering where you were for the fourth chapter! Anyways, thanks a lot! I hope this one is just as awesome!_

_**Meso Morph**: Thanks! I came up with those on the spot when I wrote it. John's golden cross gun gave me the idea for a fold cross blade. _

_**St Apathy:** lol, I read somewhere that there is 13 billion people on Earth_


	7. Release

**Disclaimer: Um…I've been repeating for like…ever. But whatever, I shall say it once more though it pains me. John Constantine isn't mine! Neither is Midnite for that matter…sheash.**

_A/N: I know this chapter is long, but I couldn't help it! Please remember to leave a review y'all, thanks!_

Chapter 7: Release

John Constantine, Michael, Midnite, and Jaegon watched General Akassi and

Jave walk a little ways. Constantine made sure that his gun was fully loaded for this, just in case this old King wasn't as honorable as he said to be.

Akassi bent down, swiping a hand full of dirt. He held the clawed hand up to his cracked lips and blew, the dust whisked into the air.

John watched, glancing at Michael. He had the fear that the General was making another army. "What is he doing?" Jaegon asked as the dirt whirled into a circle surrounding Jave and the General.

"Just watch." Midnite whispered.

The surrounding dirt twisted into head-high spiked bars. "A gate." John muttered. "Just great."

General Akassi gave a devious smile, revealing ugly teeth again. "This insures that you'll go no where."

Not wanting to show unease, Jave hunched into a low position, ready to leap or flip from an attack. John noticed that she balanced on her toes. Jaegon smiled, noticing the exorcist's stare. "She has great balance. If Jave were to stay on her hills or flat-footed, she wouldn't be able to move from side to side all that well."

John only nodded. It seemed strange to him that an angel knew how to battle so well. "Alright, ready?" He heard Jave say.

General Akassi drew a long silver gleaming sword. It wasn't rusty like his warriors. "Yes…" He hissed, beginning to maneuver his large body around into a circle with Jave. They both looked for each other's weakness as their movements were slow.

"You're good for an angel." Akassi sneered.

Jave smiled her green eyes glancing down to his feet every few slow ticking seconds. "And you move well for a dead man."

He chuckled, mixing it with a low growl and jumped toward Jave. The angel's grey wings appeared and she flew back. He smirked. "Ah. You use resources well."

Jave frowned. "Meaning?" She was unsure of just what the General was testing for. Was it surely her use of resources or was it reflexes?

General Akassi only smiled. John sighed. "Are they going to keep talking?"

"It's intimidation. They are only trying to make light of the situation." Michael answered.

"They both fear another death. After this, they cannot return." Midnite added.

"Delaying death?" John muttered. He knew all about fearing death as well as wanting it delayed.

"What would you do John?" Midnite asked, keeping an eye on the fight. Constantine said nothing, he wasn't sure. Wanting Blair back seemed enough, but dying in a battle wouldn't help at all.

Jave launched for the General and he jerked his head back. The half-angel quickly noted that was his very weakness and he'd keep that most guarded. Before John's eyes, Jave rapidly stepped at Akassi and he swung his sword out, only to meet air. The half-angel had dropped to the ground; quickly bringing her arm blade up, attempting to cut the General's arm off. She only slashed it, his brownish-green blood dripping onto her dirt tinged shoulder.

Growling, General Akassi cocked his arm back and slammed his fist across Jave's cheek before she could pull herself from the ground. Just before the half-angel could hit the ground, the warrior thrust his fist up into her chin, the blow lifting her from her feet.

What the General lacked in speed, he surely made up in strength. John could feel Jaegon jump from each blow the dead General lay against her sister. He heard her knuckles crack as she subconsciously curled her fingers into a fist. He caught Michael's few glances at Jaegon. Even Midnite seemed to be aware of Jaegon's growing anger.

John's dark eyes turned back to Jave as she coughed up blood on all fours. The General stood back, watching with no mercy in those red eyes. "Get up." He growled. The half-angel slowly got to her feet, the left side of her face was already turning a deep red, a bruise forming, but she felt no pain.

"Fight me; I know you have more than you care to show. Now give me a good battle!" General Akassi sneered.

Jave only shook her head just a little. "What is she doing?" Jaegon asked, her voice threaded with panic.

"I don't know." Michael whispered, the muscles in his crossed arms tensed. "JAVE! FIGHT!" he commanded.

The half-angel never took her eyes from the General. She said nothing as she kicked into the air, her grey wings spreading. Akassi dropped to one knee, quickly blowing dirt across the ground, the gate bars grew higher with each level the angel went into the air. "What is she doing!" Jave asked, grabbing Michael's shoulder.

His blue eyes followed Jave. "Just watch, have faith." Without warning, Jave kicked off of a bar, her body angled for the ground. General Akassi got to his feet, John seeing him draw something from the inside of his boot.

"JAVE, HE HAS A DAGGER!" Constantine yelled as the half-angel flew through the air. She punched her right hand through the air, a knife appearing at her wrist from her arm guard. The General's eyes widened as she launched her knifed fist for his head. He was barely able to jerk his head to the side as Jave drove her small dagger into the side of his throat. At that same moment, the gates came crashing down back to head level and his own rusty bladed dagger stabbed into her collarbone.

Jave looked into General Akassi's red eyes as she was still suspended in the air by wings. He slightly smiled. "Almost…got me."

Jave gave him her sly smile. "Gotcha." She took her free hand and smashed another hidden dagger into the side of his head. General Akassi growled and yelled into the air, his red eyes darkening.

Jaegon smiled and gleefully shrilled. John cringed at the sound, never wanting to hear it again. A scream quickly covered that shrill as Jave fell to the ground, convulsing. Michael ran to the gates, jumping over the bars before they all could even reach them.

The wind picked up, General Akassi's body was slowly but surely deteriorating into the wind. Jave's body movements ended just as Michael's body was blown back against the gate bars. The gate crashed to the ground as dirt and Michael's body fell back. Midnite quickly caught him underneath the shoulders.

"Thanks." Michael breathed as he stood. Midnite nodded in response. A sharp, low laughed entered the air as a stone carved throne appeared just beside Jave's. The throne itself was plain, but obviously old and used. In that throne sat a sickly pale woman who's long stringy grey hair spread around her. Black eyes stared at them all as clawed nails rapped against the stoned throne.

Jaegon was on her knees, crying. No one had noticed at first as their attention had been taken by the woman sitting in the chair. Michael let Jaegon stay that way as he spoke first. "Queen…Irkalla…"

She smiled. The only problem was, the smile seemed so wicked and grotesque. Her skin sculpted her skull, showing a skeleton underneath, veins weaved underneath that skin, pulsing. "Bow." Irkalla said. Michael sighed, getting to his knees, looking at the ground. "Everyone." She slowly said, her evil eyes falling on Constantine.

Midnite got to one knee as John was the only one standing. He only raised his eyebrow while holding his golden cross gun. "So brave." Irkalla whispered. Without out John seeing the movement, Irkalla stretched her clawed hand, pain piercing Constantine's head. Dark, painful memories rushed his mind, agony pulsing through every muscle in his body. He yelled, dropping his gun to hold his head, wanting the pulsing pain to end. "So stupid!" She whispered across his mind. "BOW!"

Without wanting to, John dropped to both knees, clawing at the ground, the pain in his body not giving up. "Irkalla, please! He knows no better!" Michael yelled. Without warning, the torture left Constantine, he panted as he glared at the rocks beneath him.

Irkalla laughed, her bony shoulders moving with the expressed amusement. "Then that is my way of teaching him what he does not know."

"Shit!" John whispered as he slowly looked up, getting to his knees. Irkalla only smiled even more. He recognized her eyes, even if they did burn red in his dreams. Those nails, the skin…in his dreams, she took Blair. She took the screaming child from him, but he felt too weak to move, none-the-less say anything.

"You get more of that if you do not do as I tell you to." Her black eyes shifted to Michael's. "What do you want angel?"

Michael stood and sighed. "Are you aware that Hell is moving against you?"

Irkalla was silent for a long moment. "How did you receive this information?"

"I have my sources just as you have yours." Michael answered. John could hear Jaegon's sniffles as Midnite tried to comfort her. More tears would only roll down her cheeks as she looked at her sister's lifeless body. "You must do something or your limbo will be torn from shred to shred."

A slow corrupted smile came to Irkalla's bony face. "Why have you warned me? Isn't it better to let Hell and I battle while your God controls Earth?"

Michael sighed. "Hell won't think that way. Lucifer has so many minions that he can fight us both. God would rather have you as a neutral, seeing that you're not too involved in this war."

She tapped her sharp nails against the throne. "How are you led to believe that I and Nergal am still not neutral Michael? I have nothing to win or lose in this war, therefore, I do not battle. This is a wage of war between God and Lucifer."

"I am thinking that Hell wants to rule everything Irkalla. They want you out of this. You have the best warriors and kings, they want those men."

"That is what Hell wants, but that does not change what I do. Answer me, how are you led to believe that I am not neutral?"

"I was attacked by a demon a few days ago." Michael said.

Irkalla cut in. "Demons are in Hell."

"Please let me finish." Irkalla slowly nodded. The archangel continued. "Well, a warrior or something that you usually keep on this plane attacked me while I was sent for John."

John coughed and got to his feet, not feeling that pain anymore, but the fear of feeling it again still hung over him. He never felt anything like it before. Midnite had pulled Jaegon to her feet with his arm around her for support. Her forehead touched his shoulder, so she was looking at the rocky grounds.

Irkalla smiled. "Hell can disguise what they want very well. I send no one from this place Michael, even you know that. I believe that Hell has tried to make me your enemy. I have no reason to leave my neutrality." Again, her eyes drifted to John. "Why is the exorcist here?"

Michael looked at John and was about to answer for him, but John spoke up with a slightly cracked voice. "Blair…my daughter--" Constantine stopped speaking when he saw a gleam in the woman's eyes. "Balthazar took her."

Irkalla cackled, thunder rolling across the across the sky. Everyone turned at the sound of crunched rocks underneath feet. "Daddy!" Blair came running. John gasped at seeing the girl. He ran for her, stretching his arms to scoop the girl up. Her jumper was covered in dirt and old blood of where she was stabbed by the arrow.

"JOHN! NO!" Michael yelled.

Midnite grabbed Michael's wrist. "No. Do not stop him."

John wrapped his arms around Blair, holding her tightly to him as he rose to his feet. Joy filled Constantine's hair as his daughter's arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't realize how much he missed that feeling. Blair began to cry on his shoulder.

"I wanna go, I wanna go daddy, please," Blair kept muttering through the cries. John felt around her neck, feeling the secured chain of her necklace.

"Shh…we'll leave soon." Constantine said, he hand lightly rubbing her back in reassurance.

Michael looked mad and confused all at once. "Is she Blair? Irkalla, his true daughter?"

Irkalla nodded. "Hell lies to you all. I snatched the child just before they truly could. So they only went off a lie so that you could some how defeat me. I knew of Hell's plans. I always do." She laughed to herself. "Asking mortals to kill me, what a sure sign that Hell is losing."

Michael frowned, always believing that God's side had been losing this whole time. Irkalla's eyes rolled from John's to Michael's blue ones again. "Next time you attempt a murder, make sure your mark is dead. You were lucky Michael. Your child is healed Constantine. A change of clothes would do her a bit of good though."

John was confused. Was the Queen of the Underworld being kind? Isn't that impossible? Michael motioned toward Jave. "Is Jave dead?"

Irkalla looked at the unmoving half-angel which laid next to her and smiled, the devious gleam returning to her black eyes. "Poisoned, yes, dead? Not yet." Jaegon gasped at that, shivers coursing through her body.

"Poisoned? How?" Midnite asked, entering the conversation.

"Ah, Midnite. You specialize in this area, correct? Witchdoctor." She whispered. "I doubt you've heard of the Poison of the Dead. Only my underworld is known to make and use it. Our rusted blades wear the poison and as you saw, this angel was stabbed by a rusted dagger. Depending on her heart, she will live or die."

"What do you mean!" Michael asked with his eyes widening.

"If she wishes to live, her soul will come to me. If she respects life itself, she will die and go where she is meant, which I assume that is heaven. How do you think I receive so many powerful kings and warriors? They all wish for life in the afterlife, so I give it to them, though they are to serve me forever."

"Who are you to play God?" Michael growled.

Irkalla rose from her throne, lightening striking not too far from them all. "And who is your God to decide who lives or die? Lucifer may not have that control, but your God is not the only one who chooses who goes and what not." Irkalla hissed with rage. "What is god who lets his half-angel get poisoned? Who is god that lets his people suffer? How is a god to be chosen?"

Michael only glared in return. "God is chosen from the people's beliefs and faith. God let's his people suffer so they can realize what brings them through the trouble. His people choose to suffer and when that suffering ends and if they still love God and hold faith, they are able to enter his kingdom."

Irkalla flicked her dark fork tongue out in a hiss. "Leave me. Take your angel and hope your witchdoctor can find his antidote. I am done being considerate. Leave my kingdom before I choose to keep you here."

Michael nodded. Jaegon tried to run to retrieve her sister, but the archangel blocked her with his muscular arm. "I'll get her." Irkalla and her throne was gone by the time Michael looked back for her and Jave.

He quickly picked Jave up carefully and returned everyone to earth, confused about what just happened. Irkalla was nice….that wasn't fitting for the Queen of the Underworld.

_**Review Reponses:**_

**_fanficgeek:_** _lol, sorry about putting it out late. I do the best I can. I think I suck at the fight scenes! Those are the hardest for me…_

**_Karilee Kamicat:_** _lol, same to you! I try to get them up as soon as possible. Haha, cliffhangers, they are a drag, but hey, I didn't want to make the chapter any longer, and truth be told, I didn't know what kind of battle scene I wanted at the moment!_

_**HiddenOperaAngel:** To answer your question, I went back and skimmed through the chapter last chapter. I think I know what you're talking about. "Shit," he muttered. "How many?" Is that what the part you're talking about? Constantine said that, I should've said that he did….my bad. I try my best not to let the angels cuss (though it was hard because I wanted Jave to say the f word at one point…). And I agree about it being hard to find good stories these days! Though I do find some every once and a while! Thanks!_


End file.
